


Say it Loud

by timehopper



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Daddy Kink, F/M, Multiple Orgasms, Nipple Piercings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-17
Updated: 2018-07-17
Packaged: 2019-06-11 17:30:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15320580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/timehopper/pseuds/timehopper
Summary: Sombra reminds McCree that she knows exactly what he's into.





	Say it Loud

**Author's Note:**

> A request: "love your writing! could i get a mccree/sombra drabble - mccree has a daddy kink that he's never mentioned (but sombra knows bcuz hey, its sombra she knows everything) and she indulges him in bed just to see his reaction?"
> 
> Hopefully I did the request/kink justice! This one actually is my first rodeo.

They don’t see each other very often. Being on two sides of a war that hasn’t really broken out yet will do that to a relationship, but somehow they make it work. Stolen glances, inappropriate messages at inappropriate times, running off in the middle of a mission to some secluded corner for a kiss or two… things like that. It’s not pretty, but it works.

Tonight is not one of these stolen moments. McCree lies on the bed, flat on his back with Sombra leaning over him and straddling his hips, naked as the day she was born. He slides under her, just enough to give himself access to her chest and take a nipple into his mouth. He sucks on it gently, tongue playing with the piercing in it just enough to make her squirm with pleasure. McCree holds her hips firmly in place to keep her still, and Sombra has to settle for letting her head fall forward, ends of her hair just barely dragging along the surface of the bed.

He lets her nipple go and moves to the other, lavishing it with the same attention. Sombra tries to move in his grip again, hips twitching back and forth, but it’s no good. Feeling merciful, McCree slackens his hold and lets her move, just a little bit, and she takes the opportunity she’s handed to grind down against his cock.

“Ahh…!” Sombra’s breath hitches as she moves. McCree’s comes in short puffs through his nose. He’s having a hard time keeping it together already under the clever movement of Sombra’s hips. It must be apparent on his face, too, because he hears Sombra laugh above him right before she leans down to kiss him deeply.

They’re nearly falling off the bed at this point; Sombra has to keep one foot on the ground behind her to keep herself from tumbling off its edge, and McCree has to arch his body almost uncomfortably to keep himself from slipping any lower. Realizing this, they break apart to catch their breaths and rearrange themselves. Sombra crawls onto the bed properly, letting her head fall back against the pillow as she reaches up to pull the cowboy down on top of her. McCree leans down to kiss down the side of her neck.

And that’s when he hears it: “Come on. Just fuck me already, _Daddy._ ”

McCree goes stone-still, eyes blown wide. He hears Sombra laugh; feels her fingers creep up the back of his neck and curl in the hair at his nape.

“Whaaaat?” Sombra asks, voice lilting far too sweetly to be innocent. “Don’t like being called ‘Daddy?’”

The involuntary shiver that snakes down McCree’s spine is answer enough for her. Sombra laughs again and presses her lips to his ear. “Don’t try to deny it,” she whispers. Another shudder runs through him. “I know what you’re into.”

He shouldn’t be surprised. McCree isn’t exactly open about most of his kinks and fetishes, and this one especially he doesn’t really care to admit to having, only ever enjoying it in the privacy of his own room and incognito windows. He doesn’t even think to ask how she knows, because of course she does. Sombra knows everything.

Instead of answering her, denying it like he’s sure she wants, McCree just crushes their lips together. He threads a hand in Sombra’s hair and pulls, _hard_ , forcing her in place. His tongue pushes past her lips to prod and lick at the roof of her mouth, so forcefully he leaves no space for her to retaliate. If this is what she wants, this is what she’s going to get.

Sombra moans into his mouth and her hips begin to rock again, thrusting up and pressing against his cock, trying to force contact as much as she can. McCree mimics her movements, grinding down on her mercilessly until he breaks their kiss to back up and force Sombra’s legs open. He kneels between them, taking a moment to admire the way she gazes at him from beneath her lashes, the way her lips curl into a smirk as she drags the tip of her tongue along them. McCree growls and positions himself, holding his cock at her entrance while Sombra reaches between her legs to pull her labia apart and open for him.

“Good girl.” McCree grins. He pats her thigh. Sombra licks her lips. “Now you gonna keep bein’ good for me?”

“Anything for you, Daddy.” With nothing but a quiet growl and a shudder, McCree slides into Sombra in one clean motion, not breaking eye contact even to blink. He doesn’t bother trying to ease her into it,  either; he goes deep and hard, not stopping until he bottoms out. Sombra gasps as he fills her, back arching off the bed, mouth and eyes both flying open.

Satisfied with that reaction, McCree leans back. He’s still grinning as he looks down at Sombra, her chest heaving as she catches her breath. The little barbel piercings in her nipples catch the light with every motion. McCree thinks about taking them between his teeth again, but decides he’d rather not have to pull out just for that, so he uses his hands instead and tugs the piercings gently enough not to hurt, but forcefully enough to make her gasp and writhe beneath him.

He still hasn’t moved inside her. McCree knows how much it’s driving Sombra crazy, though; he can feel how deep he is inside her, pressing up against her inner walls. He knows just how she likes it: fast and rough, but with the way she had teased him earlier, McCree thinks it might be more fun to repay the favour. So he moves his hips in small circles, rubbing against Sombra’s most sensitive spots, rather than hitting them over and over again the way he knows she wants him to.

Sombra whines under him, bucking her hips to try and force _some_ movement, at least, but McCree matches her pace easily. Sombra’s nails clench in the sheets and she makes a noise of frustration. McCree just laughs. “What’s that?” he asks. “You want somethin’?”

“Maldición,” Sombra says, somewhere between a hiss and a whine. “Just fuck me already, will you?!”

McCree jerks his hips  to give her a taste -- just a little one --  of what she wants. Sombra’s head falls back and she moans loudly, clearly trying to encourage him, but McCree holds fast and doesn’t move any more than that. “Like that?” he asks, and when she nods her head frantically, McCree leans over to kiss her jaw. “Sorry, not sure I understand you. You gotta be more clear, sweetheart.” He thrusts again, a little harder this time, but not by much. He stills again. “Who do you want to fuck you?”

He can _feel_ the realization dawn on her. Every muscle in her body tenses and relaxes as she laughs on an exhale. She mumbles something in Spanish that he can’t quite make out, then says, breathlessly, “Daddy.”

McCree growls. He pulls back and slams back in, just once. “Daddy what?”

He feels a hand thread and clench in his hair, pulling him up away from Sombra’s neck to look her in the eye. She grins, eyes wild and manic, and says, “Fuck me, Daddy.”

And he does. McCree pulls out completely and slams back in, over and over again, so hard and fast it’s nearly violent. But Sombra clings to him, legs and arms wrapped around his torso. They kiss, all teeth and tongue and breathy moans, completely lost in the moment and in each other.

Sombra comes first, and second after that: she clamps down around him, head tossed back and teeth bared in an ecstatic, unfocused smile, body trembling and hands scrabbling at the sheets, at McCree’s back, at the empty air between them. But she isn’t done yet: she’s still bucking against him wildly, moaning and whimpering with her face buried in the crook of his neck. McCree grunts: she’s gotten so tight, and he’s so close to coming too, but he wants to hold on just that little bit longer, just enough for her to say it one more time--

“Tell Daddy what you want,” he commands, though the force of it is lost in his rush to get the words out. “C’mon. Say it. _Say it, Sombra._ ”

“More,” Sombra manages to gasp out. “More, Daddy, please, just like that -- _Fuck, yes,_ like that… Please, Daddy, please, I’m s-so close…!”

“ _Ah!_ ” McCree’s blunt nails dig into Sombra’s shoulders and he surges down to capture her lips in another messy kiss. He feels Sombra clench around him again and that’s the last push he needs: he comes inside her, completely unintentionally, unable to pull out in time. Sombra moans as he twitches inside her and she falls limp underneath him, completely mindless. She doesn’t even complain when McCree collapses on top of her, unable to hold himself up after the sheer force of his own orgasm.

It’s a good few minutes before either of them come back to their senses, and when they do, McCree comes back first. He pulls out of Sombra and rolls over to lie next to her, and that’s when she seems to remember he’s still there. She smiles dopily and moves to lie on her side, leaning in close to kiss him. It’s gentle, but sloppy and uncoordinated. Neither of them care.

McCree breaks the kiss and strokes Sombra’s hair. It’s soft, despite being damp with sweat. He imagines his isn’t much better. “So, guess I gotta ask: what other _private files_ of mine you been pokin’ around in?”

Sombra shrugs and falls back against the bed, still smiling. “Hmm. Guess you’ll just have to wait and see, won’t you?” 

McCree doesn’t think he’s ever been so excited to have his privacy invaded.

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed this and are interested in seeing more or even just having a chat, feel free to contact and/or follow me on twitter [@tim3hopp3r](https://twitter.com/tim3hopp3r), my [personal tumblr](http://therealhousewivesofhyrule.tumblr.com/), or if you're just interested in my Overwatch stuff then at my [Overwatch sideblog](http://naptimefornaughtyrobots.tumblr.com/).
> 
> I also have a [writing blog](https://intim3ate.tumblr.com) where I post progress, WIPs, and take requests. Please check that out if you'd like to see more or to find out how to support me!


End file.
